


An idea

by hallo_13



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_13/pseuds/hallo_13
Summary: ...
Relationships: Dynomutt/Scooby Doo
Kudos: 1





	An idea

So I had an idea.  
There isn't much of this ship so could people wrote some?  
(Great idea I know /s)


End file.
